1. Field of the Invention
Electric Power Supplying Well Head Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, well head assemblies have been devised and used that permit discharge of fluid from a well bore, as well as supplying electrical power to a electric motor driven down hole pump. Such a well head assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,149 that issued on Apr. 8, 1969 to E. T. Cugini and Wallace S. Jeannerett.
The well head assembly in the Cugini patent has the operational disadvantage that the electric power supply conduit extends upwardly above the assembly and precludes a christmas tree array of valves being mounted directly on the assembly. As a result the array of valves is disposed a substantial distance above the Cugini well head assembly.
On wells that are drilled closely together, such as on off shore islands, christmas tree array of valves that have a high vertical profile are undesirable as equipment must be moved periodically over the array in the maintenance of the wells as well as further drilling operations.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a well head assembly that eliminates the operational disadvantage of the Cugini unit by allowing the christmas tree assembly of valves to be supported directly on the uppermost portion thereof, with the assembly including a first horizontal electrical conducting cartridge and second downwardly extending cartridge both of which are disposed below the uppermost portion of the assembly, and the cartridges slidably engaging one another to provide electric power to an electric motor actuated down hole pump.
A further object of the assembly is to support a tubing string in a centered downwardly extending position relative to a casing string, with the tubing string in communication with a normally open pressure actuated valve, and the casing head assembly defining a confined space that may be externally pressurized to actuate the valve to assume a closed position in the event of an emergency.
Another object of the invention is to supply a well head assembly that has a tubing hanger removably and rotatably supported therein with the first electrical conducting cartridge occupying a fixed but removable position, with the second cartridge supported from the tubing hanger, and the well head assembly including indexing means to dispose the tubing hanger in a predetermined position where the first and second cartridges may slidably engage one another to supply electric energy to a down hole pump or other electrical apparatus in the well bore.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a well head assembly in which the tubing hanger supports the second electrical conducting cartridge in a position a substantial distance below a mounting flange with the second electrical conducting cartridge in a first form of the well head assembly being an integral part of the tubing hanger, and in a second form the second electrical conducting cartridge being removably supported from the tubing hanger.
Yet another object of the invention is to furnish a second electrical conducting cartridge in which the body thereof may be formed completely from a non-metallic, corrosion resistant material that maintains a number of metallic electrical conductors associated therewith in spaced relationship, and eliminates the possibility of these conductors shorting out.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of preferred forms thereof.